Erestors Gedanken
by Fireth
Summary: DLange hat es gedauert seit Beginn dieser kleinen Geschichte doch hier nun kommen die letzten Gedanken Erestors über die Zwillinge und seine eigenen Sprösslinge.
1. Default Chapter

**Nachdem mich Sarah und MysticGirl zum posten gezwungen haben, werde ich das jetzt mal machen... beschwert euch bitte bei den beiden, ok? ::lieb schaut::**

* * *

**Erestors Gedanken**

**von:** Fireth

**Disclaimer:**

Alles gehört Tolkien und seinen Erben... und leider gehöre ich nicht zu ihnen ::seufz::

**

* * *

**

**Erestors Gedanken**

Nun bist du da, dein Bruder wird es auch gleich sein. Der ganze Stolz Elronds und Celebríans. Ich halte dich in meinen Armen und blicke auf dich herab.

Fest umfasst deine kleine Hand meinen Finger und ich frage mich, wie wird es sein, wenn dein Lachen das Haus erfüllen wird. Wie oft werde ich wohl deine Tränen trocknen, weil du und dein Bruder miteinander streiten? Und wie oft, werdet ihr zwei uns mit euren Streichen zur Verzweiflung treiben. Denn schon jetzt blitzt der Schalk in deinen grauen Augen. Faustdick wirst du es hinter deinen kleinen spitzen Ohren haben. Der Drahtzieher so manchen Streiches, der uns in Atem halten wird. Keine noch so schlimme Strafe oder gestrenge Hand deines Vaters wird daran was ändern.

Noch eines ist heute schon sicher. Dein bezaubernder Charme wird die Herzen aller nur so dahinschmelzen lassen. Meines hast du schon vom ersten Augenblick an erobert, obwohl du gerade erst seit ein paar Minuten auf der Welt bist. Keiner wird dir oder deinem Bruder je lange böse sein können. Die Herzen der Mädchen wirst du reihenweise brechen, bis dir die eine wahre Liebe begegnen wird.

Auch ein guter Kämpfer und Krieger steckt in dir, deine Vorfahren bezeugten dies bereits in zahllosen Schlachten. Große Taten wirst du und dein Bruder verbringen, Taten, deren Art wir noch nicht zu erraten wagen.

Dein Leben, wie das deines Bruders... noch ist der Pfad des Schicksals nicht eröffnet.... und doch ist er bereits gelegt. Nur die Valar werden wissen, welche Wege ihr einschlagen werdet, welche Kämpfe ihr auszufechten habt und dennoch... tief in mir fühle ich bereits den Stolz, der einen jeden befallen wird, der sich neben euch auf dem Feld rühmen darf.

Doch diese Gedanken sind nicht die Wahren für diesen Zeitpunkt. Nun ist eine Zeit der Freude angebrochen, eine Zeit, die die Elben dieses Tals mit Glück und Zuversicht stimmen wird.... Nur selten schenkt Eru uns solche Geschenke, nur selten werden Wunder wie ihr geboren.

Du blickst ein wenig um dich und schließlich richtest du verwundert deine Augen auf mich. Wie groß und angsteinflößend muss ich dir kleinem Winzling erscheinen, so wie alles andere um dich herum. Welche Gedanken mögen dich wohl gerade bewegen, wenn dir alles so gewaltig und bedrohlich erscheinen mag. Jetzt, wo du noch alleine bist und dein Bruder sich noch im Bauch eurer Mutter befindet, sich den Weg nach draußen noch erkämpfend.

Beruhigend lächle ich dich an und küsse dich zärtlich auf die Stirn. Sanft streicht mein Finger über deine zarten rosa Wangen, fährt meine Hand durch den schwarzem Flaum auf deinem Kopf. Mir scheint, als lächeln deine grauen Augen mich jetzt an.

Du strampelst ein wenig herum, willst mir etwas sagen, auf die Weise, wie es nur die kleinen Kinder tun. Ich nehme dich hoch und lege deinen Kopf an meine Schulter. Ich spüre dein kleines, vor Aufregung schnell klopfendes Herz. Beruhigend streiche ich mit meiner Hand über deinen Rücken. Dein warmer Atem kitzelt an meinem Hals.

Deine Finger haben etwas neues gefunden, an dem sie sich festhalten können. An einer Strähne meines schwarzen Haares halten sie sich fest. Es macht dir geradezu diebische Freude, daran kräftig rumzuziehen. „Aua", protestiere ich halbherzig und versuche, deine kleine Hand von meinem Haar zu lösen. Das passt dir gar nicht und du gibst protestierende Laute von dir. Ich will dir nicht nachgeben und versuche weiter die Strähne deinem Händchen zu entwinden, doch du verziehst daraufhin nur das Gesicht, als wolltest du jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Also lasse ich dir dein neu entdecktes Spielzeug und dem weinerlichen Gesichtsausdruck weicht ein zufriedener.

Schon jetzt wickelst du mich voll um deinen kleinen Finger. Wie mag das erst später einmal werden, wenn ich dich und deinen Bruder unterrichten werde? Ich möchte noch nicht wissen, was da auf mich zukommen mag. Denn dein Bruder wird keinen Deut besser sein als du. Die Zeit wird zeigen, wer von euch die meisten Streiche aushecken wird.

Dein Ada kommt kurz herein, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Schmunzelnd beobachtet er meine erfolglosen Versuche, mein Haar aus deinen Händen zu befreien, ehe er sich wieder zu deiner Nana zurückzieht.

Aus dem Nebenraum hört man aufgeregte Stimmen und kurz darauf einen kleinen Schrei. Dein Bruder ist nun auch da und wird gleich im anderen Bettchen neben dir liegen. Ich sehe auf, als sich die Tür öffnet und dein Ada hereinkommt, um deinen Bruder ins andere Bettchen zu legen. Er strahlt vor Glück und man kann sehen, wie stolz er auf euch, seine Söhne ist.

Ich betrachte deinen Bruder. Ihr gleicht euch wie ein Ei dem anderen. Wie oft werdet ihr uns mit eurer Ähnlichkeit zum Narren halten, bis wir es gelernt haben euch auseinander zu halten?

Ich fahre sanft mit meinem Zeigefinger über deinen kleinen süßen Schmollmund. Sofort schließen sich deine Lippen darum und du beginnst zufrieden daran zu nuckeln. Die Aufregungen der letzten Minuten und all das neue, was deine Augen schon entdeckt haben, lassen dich schließlich einschlafen. Ich löse deine kleine Hand von meinem Haar und stehe auf, um dich zu deinem Bettchen zu bringen und hineinzulegen. Behutsam decke ich dich zu und sehe dir mit einem Lächeln beim schlafen zu

Schlafe nun in Frieden, kleiner Elladan und auch du Elrohir, der du das Ebenbild deines Bruders bist.

**Fortsetzung.... entscheidet ihr, ob es weitergehen soll**

**Was meint ihr hierzu? Schreibt mir bitte eure Meinung... ::verzweifelt guckt und Mordpläne gegen MysticGirl schmiedet::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Was lange wärt, wird endlich gut...oder so ähnlich, wie ein Sprichwort sagt. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, mit Erestors Gedanken über die Zwillinge geht es endlich weiter. Das es so lange gedauert hat, liegt einfach darin begründet, dass ich Kapitel 2 noch einmal gründlich überarbeitet und ergänzt habe. Dadurch wurde das Kapitel wesentlich länger, so dass ich es nun in zwei Teile aufgespalten habe. In beiden Kapiteln werdet ihr alt bekanntes, aber auch viel Neues finden. **

**Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem ersten Teil der Überarbeitung. **

**Erestors Gedanken**

**von: Fireth**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alles gehört Tolkien und seinen Erben... und leider gehöre ich nicht zu ihnen ::seufz::**

**Erestors Gedanken**

**2. Kapitel**

**(überarbeitet!)**

_Einige Jahre später..._

Da eure Eltern mal ein paar Stunden bei einem Picknick allein verbringen wollten, habe ich mich angeboten, heute Nachmittag auf euch beide auf zu passen.

Lächelnd beobachte ich euch eine Weile beim Spielen, ehe ich mich wieder in mein Buch vertiefe. Ist es wirklich schon zehn Jahre her, dass ich dich, kaum auf der Welt, in meinen Armen hielt? Ich erinnere mich so gut daran, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Inzwischen bin ich selbst Vater von zwei solch kleinen Elben. Talven ist nur knapp eineinhalb Jahre jünger als ihr, Silolwen gerade erst wenige Tage alt.

Manchmal geht es ganz schön laut zu, wenn ihr euch grade um etwas streitet. Denn mein Sohn Talven ist genauso temperamentvoll, wie du und dein Bruder es seid und somit ebenso wenig bereit nachzugeben. Diese Eigenschaft scheint er wohl von mir geerbt zu haben, denn meine Frau Sìlwen ist, neben eurer Mutter, das sanftmütigste Geschöpf, das ich kenne.

Talven ist zusammen mit deinem Bruder gerade zu Silolwen gegangen, um ihm stolz seine kleine Schwester zu zeigen. Da du Silolwen schon gesehen hattest, bist du lieber hier bei mir geblieben und schmunzelnd sehe ich dir zu, wie du ganz versunken in das Spiel deiner Bauklötzchen bist. Ich bin erstaunt, auf was für Variationen du in deinem Alter schon beim Türmchenbau kommst.

Nach einer weiteren Zeit des Beobachtens, wende ich mich wieder meinem Buch zu, bis ich auf einmal ein Scheppern und kurz darauf ein Weinen höre. Erschrocken blicke ich auf und sehe dich schniefend über und über mit Obstsalat bekleckert da stehen. Aus großen, grauen Augen siehst du mich ängstlich an, wie ich wohl reagieren werde. Schuldbewusst hast du deinen Kopf eingezogen, als würdest du jeden Moment erwarten, dass ein Donnerwetter über dich hereinbricht. Doch ich denke gar nicht daran, dich aus zu schimpfen, viel zu erleichtert bin ich darüber, dass dir nichts Ernstliches passiert ist. Wie leicht hätte die Glasschale dabei zerbrechen und du dich verletzen können. So nehme ich dich kleinen Unglücksraben nur auf den Arm und gehe mit dir ins Badezimmer, um dich erst mal zu säubern.

Ich muss leise lächeln, als du deine kleinen Ärmchen um mich schlingst und mir sehr tränenreich in meine Robe schluchzt, ich solle doch bitte nicht böse sein und deinem Ada nichts erzählen. Es wäre doch keine Absicht gewesen, doch du hättest solchen Hunger gehabt und wolltest mich deswegen nicht beim Lesen stören. Ich rede beruhigend auf dich ein, wische deine Tränen vom Gesicht und putze dir die Nase. Noch immer ab und zu schniefend, siehst du mich mit dem treuherzigsten Blick, den du zu zustande bringst an. Ein Blick, der jedes Herz sofort schmelzen lässt. Und wieder schleicht sich mir der Gedanke ein, wie vielen Elbinnen du mit diesem Blick betören und um den Finger wickeln wirst.

Nachdem du wieder sauber bist, gehe ich mir dir in das Wohnzimmer zurück. Ich nehme noch einen feuchten Lappen mit und wische den Obstsalat auf. Mit großen Augen siehst du mir interessiert, aber auch ein wenig unsicher dabei zu. Es könnte ja sein, dass ich vielleicht doch noch schimpfen würde. Doch ich lächle dich nur an und setze dich in meinen großen Sessel. Deine Augen strahlen, als du stolz darin thronst. Man muss fast zweimal hinschauen, damit man dich da drin sieht.

Ich läute nach einem Diener und bestelle einen frischen Obstsalat und dazu noch ein wenig Kuchen. Dein Bruder und Talwen werden sicher auch gleich wieder wie hungrige Wölfe hier auftauchen. Nur kurze Zeit später wird das Gewünschte gebracht, und ich reiche dir erst einmal ein kleines Schälchen Obstsalat, welches du mit ungläubigen Staunen entgegen nimmst. Noch immer kannst du nicht glauben, dass ich nicht mit dir schimpfe. Ich denke jedoch, dass du deine Lektion von alleine gelernt hast und das nächste Mal etwas sagen wirst, wenn du an etwas nicht herankommst.

Fast schüchtern beginnst du zu essen, doch es dauert nicht lange, und du spachtelst vergnügt drauf los. Schmunzelnd beobachte ich dich dabei, als sich die Tür öffnet und Elrohir und Talwen wieder hereinkommen. Die Wangen meines Sohnes leuchten rot vor lauter Aufregung und Stolz. Hungrig fallen die beiden ebenfalls über Obstsalat und Kuchen her.

Ich nehme dich auf meinen Schoß, während dein Bruder und Talwen sich zu meinen Füßen setzen, und lese euch eine Geschichte vor. Voll Aufmerksamkeit hört ihr zu, löchert mich mit Fragen und wollt noch eine Geschichte hören und noch eine und noch eine... So geht das, bis eure Eltern kommen, um dich und deinen Bruder wieder abzuholen. Du siehst mich unsicher an, und ich zwinkere dir verschwörerisch lächelnd zu. Du lächelst zurück, und im nächsten Moment wetteiferst du mit deinem Bruder beim Erzählen, was ihr denn so alles gemacht habt.

Als ihr euch verabschiedet, sage ich euren Eltern, dass sie immer gerne auf mich zurückgreifen können, wenn sie wieder mal ein paar Stunden für sich haben wollen. Ich sehe die Erleichterung und Freude darüber in ihren Augen. Als ihr gegangen seid, ist es auf einmal ungewöhnlich still im Raum Und ich merke, wie ich mich jetzt schon wieder auf euren Besuch freue.

_Erster Schultag Vormittag..._

Endlich ist es soweit, zusammen mit Talwen, hab ihr beide heute den ersten Unterricht bei mir. Meine Tochter Silolwen ist dafür noch zu klein. Wie aufgeregt du und dein Bruder schon beim Frühstück seid... und auch wie müde. Vermutlich habt ihr letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Kaum einen Bissen bekommt ihr vor Nervosität runter. Man sieht euch an, dass ihr wohl am liebsten im nächsten Mauseloch verschwinden wolltet. Immer wieder werft ihr mir scheue und leicht ängstliche Blicke zu. Fragt euch, was euch wohl für schrecklich schwere Dinge erwarten werden. Dabei sind eure Ängste so unbegründet. Ich dagegen frage mich insgeheim, was Talwen euch vorher wohl so alles für Schauermärchen auf die Nasen gebunden hat. Ich werd da anscheinend mit meinem Sohnemann mal ein paar Takte reden müssen, wenn ich sein verstohlenes Grinsen richtig deute.

Ganz locker und einfach werden die ersten Unterrichtstage sein und auch nur zwei bis drei Stunden dauern, um euch langsam daran zu gewöhnen.

Nach dem Frühstück nehme ich dich und deinen Bruder...mein Sohn ist schon voraus geeilt, mit in die Bibliothek. Kein Wort kommt während des ganzen Weges über eure Lippen...zum Boden gesenkt haltet ihr eure Blicke. Wer euch zwei so sieht, könnte meinen, ihr hättet was angestellt und trabt wie die armen Sünder hinter mir her. Ich bleibe für einen Moment stehen und umarme euch kurz... murmele dabei beruhigende Worte. In der Bibliothek angekommen, bitte ich euch lächelnd, an dem kleinen, extra für euch drei Minielben angefertigten Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

Als Einstieg lasse ich euch die ersten einfachen Runen üben. Schmunzelnd beobachte ich, wie ihr mich erleichtert anseht und euch dann mit Feuereifer an die Arbeit macht. Elrohir zieht dabei vor lauter Konzentration seine Stirn kraus. Talwen sieht nur konzentriert auf seinen Bogen Papier, während er die Schriftzeichen malt, hört und sieht nichts mehr und bei dir lugt die Zungenspitze am rechten Mundwinkel raus. Anfangs ist alles noch ein wenig krakelig, aber nach einiger Zeit sieht es schon ganz gut aus. Ohne, dass ich was gesagt hab, fangt ihr drei von ganz alleine an, mit den paar Buchstaben zu spielen. Nach einer ganzen Weile zeigt ihr mir dann stolz eure Papierbögen, auf denen, neben vielen Zungenbrechern, auch das Wort 'Ada' zu erkennen ist.

Ich beschließe, dass es Zeit für eine kurze Pause ist und wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, bringt ein Diener Erfrischungsgetränke und Kekse. Erfreut über die kleine Unterbrechung, schnattert ihr drei auch schon fröhlich drauf los. Die Erleichterung, dass der Unterricht gar nicht so schlimm ist, steht dir und Elrohir geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich schmunzele leise vor mich hin und bin froh, dass ich mich gegen euren Ada durchgesetzt habe. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, sähe euer erster Tag in der Tat ein wenig anders aus. Doch nun sehe ich, dass meine Entscheidung richtig war. Der normale und anstrengende Schulunterricht erreicht euch nach ein paar Tagen noch früh genug.

Es kostet mich einige Mühe und Überzeugungskraft, um euch wieder zum Unterricht zu bekommen, doch schließlich ist es geschafft und ich habe mehr oder weniger wieder eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Spielerisch gehe ich nun mit euch dreien das restliche Alphabet durch. Um es ein wenig leichter und unterhaltsamer zu machen, lasse ich euch eine Art Memory spielen. Ganz erstaunt und irgendwie... ja enttäuscht, so kommt es mir vor,...seht ihr mich an, als ich euch Minielben schließlich mitteile, dass der Unterricht für heute bei mir beendet ist. So vertieft, waren du, Elrohir und Talwen, dass ihr gar nicht merktet, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Hausaufgaben, gebe ich für heute noch keine auf. Auch das hat Zeit, bis der normale Schulalltag demnächst von euch Besitz ergreifen wird.

Lächelnd entlasse ich dich und deinen Bruder aus meiner Obhut und wünsche euch für den Nachmittagsunterricht viel Spaß. Glorfindel wird euch dann zu einer sportlichen Stunde erwarten. Talwen winkt euch noch fröhlich zu und ruft ein ‚Bis nachher', bevor er mit mir in unsere Gemächer geht. Auch er freut sich schon auf den Nachmittagsunterricht. Ich hoffe nur, er heckt keine Dummheiten aus, zu unternehmungslustig blitzen gerade seine Augen.

_Erster Schultag Nachmittag..._

Von meinem Balkon aus, kann ich dich und dein Bruder schon bei Glorfindel stehen sehen. Lediglich mein Sohn ist nirgends zu sehen. Wo steckt der denn wieder... ich will grad rein gehen und nach sehen, ob er vielleicht eingeschlafen ist, als er auf einmal angerannt kommt.

Glorfindel drückt euch kleine Miniholzschwerter in die Hand und zeigt euch dreien spielerisch erste einfache Techniken. Solange er euch beim Üben beobachtet, ist alles in bester Ordnung. Aber wehe, er dreht euch kleinen Schlawinern mal kurz den Rücken zu. Schon wird eher einander geneckt, als das getan, was ihr sollt. Ich muss mir auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen...zu putzig ist das Bild, das ich sehe. Wendet sich der blonde Hüne euch wieder zu, seid ihr sofort die kleinen Unschuldslämmer, die kein Wässerchen trüben können. Doch geht es wieder rund, kaum, dass er euch mal aus den Augen lässt.

Wenn ich mir die Szenerie da unten so ansehe, kommen mir plötzlich einige meiner ersten Gedanken wieder in den Sinn, die mir durch den Kopf gingen, als ich dich kurz nach der Geburt in meinen Armen hielt, Elladan. Und wieder frage ich mich, mit welchen Scherzen und Streichen du und dein Bruder uns zur Verzweiflung treiben werdet. Wie faustdick ihr es hinter euren Spitzohren haben werdet, lässt sich hier jetzt bereits sehr gut erkennen. Seufzend muss ich dabei im gleichen Atemzug feststellen, dass mein Sohn in der Beziehung allerdings keinen Deut besser ist. Das kann ja in den nächsten Jahren noch was werden mit euch dreien. Aufstöhnend erkenne ich plötzlich, dass ich unter diesen Streichen ganz genauso zu leiden haben werde, wie jeder andere auch. Und nicht nur das...ich vermute ganz stark, dass es mich, neben Glorfindel vielleicht noch, am meisten treffen wird.

Überrascht sehe ich auf einmal, wie Glorfindel den Unterricht für heute beendet. Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist, während ich meinen Gedanken nachhing. Und so ist euer erster Schultag überstanden.

_Ein kleiner Unfall..._

Durch den Garten spazierend, um meinen Kopf für eine schwierige Verhandlung freizubekommen, höre ich von irgendwoher ein Schimpfen. Auf wen haben es du und dein Bruder denn diesmal abgesehen? Wen habt ihr diesmal für einen eurer Streiche ins Visier genommen? Langsam gehe ich in die Richtung, aus der ich die Stimmen höre. Fröhlich und ziemlich laut, tollt ihr zwei zusammen mit Talwen durch die Gärten. Ihr hüpft über die Blumenbeete, albert rum, kugelt dabei mal unter irgendwelche Sträucher. Kein Wunder, dass der Gärtner keine allzu große Begeisterung darüber zeigt.

Schließlich lauft ihr lärmend weiter, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Ort zum Spielen. Ich lache, als ihr drei mich fast dabei umrennt und du mich erst mit einem erschrockenen, dann jedoch mit einem schelmischen Blick ansiehst. Dieser Blick... du weißt ganz genau, wie du mein Herz zum schmelzen bringen kannst. Lächelnd und kopfschüttelnd sehe ich hinter euch dreien her, als ihr weiterlauft und setzte dann mein ganzes diplomatisches Können ein, um den Gärtner wieder zu beruhigen und zu beschwichtigen.

Lange schon bin ich wieder in der Bibliothek, als du auf einmal aufgeregt hereinstürmst, da mein Arbeitsbereich am nächsten ist. Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich aus den gestammelten Worten heraus hören kann, dass offenbar etwas geschehen ist. Sofort nehme ich dich an der Hand und laufe mit dir so schnell wie möglich zu dem Ort des Geschehens zurück. Unterwegs schicke ich noch eilends einen Diener zu deinem Ada, da seine Fähigkeiten als Heiler gefordert sein dürften. Während wir zu der Unglücksstelle eilen, erzählst du mir, dass ihr beim Spielen auf Bäume geklettert seid. Eigentlich ja nichts ungewöhnliches für Jungs wie euch. Fast täglich turnt ihr in irgendwelchen Bäumen rum. Nur leider war offenbar ein Ast sehr morsch und dein Bruder Elrohir fiel herunter. Nun läge er wimmernd auf dem Boden und sein Arm sei irgendwie komisch verdreht.

Am Unglücksort angekommen, knie ich mich sofort nieder und sehe mir Elrohirs Arm an. Ein Blick genügt, um zu erkennen, dass der Arm gebrochen ist. Ich bette den Kopf deines Bruders in meinen Schoß, um ihn zu beruhigen und schicke Talwen los, zu sehen, wo euer Ada bleibt. Gleichzeitig muss ich auch dich trösten, da du nun, da alle Anspannung erst mal von dir fällt, mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht verzweifelt neben mir stehst.

Mein Sohn will gerade los laufen, als euer Ada zusammen mit euer Naneth auch schon angerannt kommt. Besorgnis ist in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen und gleich darauf Erleichterung, dass offenbar nicht mehr passiert ist. Schnell ist der Arm des kleinen Unglücksraben wieder gerichtet und provisorisch geschient. Mit Elrohir auf dem Arm, eilen eure Eltern in den Heilertrakt, um den gebrochenen Arm richtig zu verbinden. Dich und Talwen an der Hand, folge ich ihnen langsam nach. Dein Bruder ist momentan nicht zu beneiden, wenn ich nur an die wohlschmeckenden Heiltees eures Adas denke. Allein der Gedanke daran, lässt mich schaudern und das Gesicht verziehen. Nein... zu beneiden ist Elrohir grad wahrlich nicht. Auch wird es deinem Bruder nicht leicht fallen, ein paar Tage nicht rumtollen zu dürfen. Von daher beneide ich auch eure Eltern nicht, denn zwei so quirlige kleine Elben, wie ihr beide es seid, ruhig zu halten, ist wahrlich nicht einfach.

Die Zeit scheint für dich so langsam zu vergehen, während wir vor dem Behandlungszimmer warten. Immer wieder fragst du mich ungeduldig, wann du denn endlich zu deinem Brüder dürftest. Nach einer für dich schier unendlich langen Zeit, öffnet sich endlich die Tür und dein Ada lässt uns herein. Man kann gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie du auch schon zu deinem Bruder eilst und zu ihm aufs Bett kletterst. Dein Ada und ich sehen uns dabei nur schmunzelnd an.

Talwen kommt etwas langsamer nach und bald hört man von Elrohirs Krankenlager ein fröhliches Lachen und Scherzen. Auf diese Art und Weise lenkt ihr beide deinen Bruder auf wunderbare Weise ein wenig ab.

_Ausflug und Picknick..._

Ah, was für ein herrlicher Sommertag. Genau richtig für unseren gemeinsamen Familienausflug an den Bruinen. Gleich nach dem Frühstück ziehen wir ganz gemütlich los. In der Küche habe ich für uns alle ein exzellentes Picknick zusammenstellen lassen. Voll bepackt ziehen wir vergnügt unseres Weges. Du, Elrohir und Talwen lauft immerzu voraus. Ihr müsstet schließlich für unsere Sicherheit sorgen, sagst du. Der Ernst, mit dem du das sagst, lässt mich leise schmunzeln. Auch eure Eltern und Glorfindel lächeln leise vor sich hin. Selbst Sílwen kichert immer wieder ein wenig, wenn ihr drei es gerade nicht mitbekommt. Immer darauf bedacht, dass unser jüngster Spross Falarien davon nicht aufwacht. Stolz lässt eure Naneth immer wieder den Blick über dich und deinen Bruder gleiten.

Eure kleine Schwester Arwen hüpft unbekümmert zwischen uns herum und ich muss mir ein Lachen verbeißen, wenn ich sehe, wie ihr sie immer wieder ein wenig einbremst, sobald sie sich zu weit zu entfernen droht. Arwen macht sich ein regelrechtes kleines Spiel daraus. Jedes mal, wenn sie ein Stückchen seitwärts läuft, schaut sie sich ständig um, ob ihr es auch ja bemerkt und wenn ihr die kleine Möchtegernausreißerin wieder eingefangen habt, lacht sie sowohl euch beiden, wie auch meinem Sohn nur schelmisch ins Gesicht. Es ist eine wahre Freude zu sehen, wie gern ihr drei doch auf dieses Spiel eingeht, obwohl ihr ansonsten eigentlich in einem Alter seid, wo man für Mädchen und deren Kinderkram kein Interesse zeigt.

So wird der Weg für uns alle doch recht kurzweilig und ehe man sich versieht, sind wir an dem kleinen See angekommen. Unter einigen Bäumen, durch deren Blätterwerk die Sonne ein paar ihrer Strahlen schickt, wird unser Lager aufgeschlagen. Schnell sind die mitgebrachten Decken am Boden ausgebreitet und die Speisen und Getränke appetitlich angerichtet.

Während die Mädchen dabei helfen, seid ihr Jungs längst schon in den See gesprungen. Euer Ada, Glorfindel und ich folgen euch etwas langsamer, aber ehe wir uns versehen, habt ihr drei uns in eine heiße Wasserschlacht verwickelt. Dabei geht ihr so fintenreich vor, dass wir Erwachsenen kaum eine Chance gegen euch haben. Immer wenn wir meinen, einen von euch erwischt zu haben, taucht dieser kurz vorher weg. Nur um ein paar Meter weiter wieder frech grinsend aufzutauchen. Wir merken gar nicht, wie die Zeit dabei vergeht, als eure Naneth uns plötzlich zum Essen ruft. Als wir aus dem Wasser kommen, nicht ohne dass du und dein Ebenbild uns dabei noch einmal von oben bis unten voll spritzen müsst, schüttelt Celebrían nur noch lachend den Kopf und reicht erst mal jedem von uns ein Handtuch zum Abtrocknen.

Nach dem Essen, bei dem es sehr lustig zugeht, quengelt Arwen, wann ihr denn nun endlich das Schwimmen beigebracht wird. Dabei sieht sie dich fragend an, doch du kannst deinen Blick nicht von meiner jüngsten Tochter wenden und merkst es daher nicht. Somit erbarmen sich Elrohir und Talwen ihrer und gehen an einer sehr seichten Stelle ins Wasser und versuchen ihr spielerisch erst mal paddeln beizubringen, um ihr ein Gefühl für das Wasser zu vermitteln. Grinsend beobachte ich, wie sich Glorfindel ebenfalls dazu gesellt, um den neugierigen Fragen meiner älteren Tochter zu entgehen. Offenbar hat sie den blonden Elben zu ihrem momentanen Schwarm erklärt.

Schmunzelnd beobachte ich, wie du Sílwen fragst, ob du Falarien einmal halten darfst. Mit dem für sie so typischen sanften Lächeln, legt sie dir unseren kleinen Stern in die Arme. Ganz vorsichtig, so als könntest du sonst etwas kaputt machen, streichst du mit deinem Zeigefinger über ihre rosige Wange und den kleinen Schmollmund, lässt sie an deinem Finger nuckeln. Mit der Zeit wirst du etwas mutiger, kitzelst und herzt die Kleine, wirfst sie in die Luft und fängst sie gleich drauf sicher wieder auf. Mit fröhlichem Glucksen zeigt mein kleiner Liebling, wie sehr ihr dein Spiel gefällt, was wiederum dich lachen lässt.

Zwischendurch wende ich meinen Blick wieder einmal zu deinen Geschwistern und Talwen. Eure kleine Schwester paddelt inzwischen wie ein kleiner Hund sicher durch das Wasser. Ab und zu neckt Glorfindel sie, indem er sie immer wieder mal ein wenig mit Wasser anspritzt, was Arwen vergnügt aufkreischen lässt. Ich muss grinsen, als Elrohir und mein Sohn sich dabei Augen verdrehend die Ohren zuhalten. Offenbar finden die beiden das Gekreische nicht so toll.

Leise kichernd wende ich mich wieder ab und bemerke erstaunt, dass du Falarien immer noch auf dem Arm hältst. Inzwischen schlummert mein kleines Baby und du betrachtest, was mich noch mehr in Erstaunen versetzt, den kleinen Wurm richtig verträumt. Welche Gedanken du wohl gerade hegst? Auch deine Eltern, wie auch Sílwen bemerken das mit Verwunderung und werfen sich überraschte Blicke zu, denn mit Arwen hattest du dich damals nie so intensiv beschäftigt. Es scheint, als würde von diesem kleinen, erst wenige Wochen alten Baby geradezu ein Zauber ausgehen, dem du dich nicht erwehren kannst.

Als wir am späteren Nachmittag zusammenpacken und wieder nach Hause aufbrechen, übergibst du nur widerstrebend Falarien wieder ihrer Naneth. Man kann sich nicht dem Eindruck erwehren, dass du die Kleine am liebsten gar nicht mehr hergeben würdest. Dein Bruder und Talwen werfen sich grinsend Blicke zu, als sie das mitkriegen. Irgendwie beschleicht mich der leise Verdacht, dass du dir wohl in nächster Zeit einiges an Neckereien von den beiden anhören darfst.

Rechtzeitig zum Abendessen, kommen wir wieder zu Hause an. Nachdem wir uns von euch und euren Eltern verabschiedet haben, begebe ich mich mit meiner Familie in unsere Gemächer. Während nach dem Essen Silwen unsere Jüngste ins Bett bringt, stehe ich draußen auf dem Balkon und lasse diesen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Dabei stiehlt sich unbemerkt ein feines Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, als ich dabei an dich und Falarien denke.

**Wird fortgesetzt**

**Mystic:** Huhu Schwesterchen ::knuddel:: Wie alle inzwischen ja gemerkt haben, habe ich dich nicht umgebracht. ::g:: Und euer an den Computer ketten, hat ja letztendlich ja ein neues Kapitel hervorgebracht. ::grins:: Danke noch mal, dass du so hinterher warst, dass ich das angefangene Kapitel doch fertig geschrieben habe. Lass dich dafür noch mal extra feste knuddeln.

**Sarah: **Nein, ich habe keine Kinder. Aber das Bild hatte mich damals irgendwie zu diesen Gedanken inspiriert. ::gg:: Wer möchte Klein-Ella da nicht knuddeln, wenn er da anfängt, ein wenig seine neue Welt zu entdecken und dabei Erestors Haare zum spielen entdeckt::kicher:: Der Ruf nach Fortsetzung war laut genug, wie du oben siehst. ::grins:: Und du hast sicher gemerkt, dass ich so ziemlich alle deine Vorschläge eingearbeitet habe, oder?

**Shiva:** Wie du siehst, wurden die 'Mordpläne' ganz schnell wieder verworfen. ::grins:: Und oben siehst du Erestors weitere Gedanken über die beiden Zwillinge und wie ich Elronds Berater kenne, hat er sich gewiss noch mehr Gedanken über diese beiden gemacht. ::schmunzel::

**DaniG:** Nicht wahr, die beiden sind herzallerliebst. ::g:: Ob sie es hier allerdings auch noch sind, die Entscheidung überlass ich dir. ::ggg:

**Soph14:** Wie du siehst, bin ich euer aller Wunsch nachgekommen...Auch wenn es etwas gedauert hatte, bis mir zu den einzelnen Stationen was einfiel. ::vor Verlegenheit rot wird::

**Arsinoe4:** So ein Lob aus deinem Mund... ::vor Verlegenheit noch röter wird:: Freut mich jedenfalls, dass es dir gefällt, die Zwillinge mal aus dieser Sichtweise zu zeigen. ::freu::

**Diman:** Ja, man könnte meinen, Erestor hätte selbst Kinder, nicht wahr? Aber zu dieser Zeit war ihm dieses Glück noch nicht vergönnt. Sein erster Sprössling kam einige Jahre später. ::nach oben deut::


	3. Chapter 3

**Und weiter geht es mit den Gedanken Erestors über die Zwillinge und auch seine eigenen Kinder. **

**Tut mir leid, dass es mit den Update länger dauerte, als ursprünglich gedacht. Allerdings kann ich zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen, dass mein alter PC meinte den Geist aufgeben zu müssen und es dauerte nun einfach seine Zeit, bis ich die ganzen Daten auf eine externe Festplatte gesichert bekommen hatte.**

**

* * *

**

**Erestors Gedanken**

**von: Fireth**

**Disclaimer:**

**Alles gehört Tolkien und seinen Erben... und leider gehöre ich nicht zu ihnen ::seufz::**

**

* * *

**

**Erestors Gedanken**

**3. Kapitel**

Irgendwann während der Ausbildung 

Argh... Elladan... du und dein Bruder, ihr könnt einen manchmal fast in die Verzweiflung treiben. Wenigstens bin es diesmal nicht ich, der einem eurer Streiche zum Opfer gefallen ist. Nein, diesmal hat es Glorfindel, eures Adars obersten Heerführer und Ausbilder, getroffen.

Er war gerade bei mir und hat geschimpft wie ein Rohrspatz, um sich erst einmal Luft zu machen. Was mich verwunderte, war allerdings die Kapuze, die er die ganze Zeit auf seinem Kopf trug, bis er sie abnahm und ich seine blauen Haare bewundern konnte. Blaue Haare! Unerträglich für einen eitlen und arroganten Elben wie unseren lieben Balrogschlächter. Obwohl... wenn ich ehrlich bin... musste ich mir ein Grinsen schon sehr verkneifen. Ihr beide habt Glorfindel damit an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle getroffen. Fehlt nur noch, dass ihr Asfahloth auch noch eingefärbt habt.

Oh je, dem Geschrei nach zu urteilen, scheine ich Recht zu behalten. Richtig, der blonde Hüne steht schon wieder vor mir und jammert, was doch seinem armen Pferd angetan wurde, wie unmöglich du und dein Bruder doch seid und dass man euch dafür eigentlich in die finstersten Verliese sperren müsste, wenn es denn nach ihm ginge.

Euer Ada tut mir jetzt schon wieder leid, wenn Glorfindel ihm darüber Bericht erstatten wird. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie er den Bericht in seiner Wut über diese Tat noch zusätzlich ausschmücken wird. Auf jeden Fall wird euer Ada nicht gerade begeistert darüber sein, dass ihr beide euch in seiner Kräuterküche zu schaffen gemacht habt. Mal sehen, was für eine Strafe er diesmal für dich und Elrohir haben wird. Vermutlich dürft ihr wieder mal Strafarbeiten bei mir in der Bibliothek leisten, was wiederum in mir wahre Begeisterungsstürme auslöst.

Und richtig, ich darf euch zwei Rabauken, den Schrecken aller Elben, mal wieder in meiner Bibliothek beschäftigen. Allerdings ist es nur ein Teil der Strafe, die dein Vater dir und Elrohir aufgebrummt hat. Der andere Teil heißt Kräutergewächshaus aufräumen, Unkraut jäten und säubern. Etwas, womit sich dein Bruder erst mal vergnügen kann, während du bei mir Bücher entstauben und sortieren darfst. Nach vier Stunden ist Wechsel, dann kommt Elrohir zu mir, und du darfst dich dann unter der Aufsicht des Gärtners im Gewächshaus vergnügen.

Schlau eingefädelt von eurem Ada, euch bei der Strafarbeit zu trennen, damit ihr keinen weiteren Unfug anstellen könnt. Das muss man ihm schon lassen. Innerlich schmunzelnd beobachte ich dich bei dieser heißgeliebten Arbeit. Die dicken Staubschichten lassen ein "Igitt" über deine Lippen kommen und dich ständig niesen. Ich muss mich regelrecht zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen, wenn ich dein angewidertes Gesicht dazu sehe. Um es dich nicht merken zu lassen, vergrabe ich mich schnell hinter meiner Arbeit.

Außerdem muss ich mir ständig das Grinsen verkneifen, wenn ich nur an Glorfindel und seine schönen blauen Haare denke. Ich kann dich ja schlecht merken lassen, dass es mich insgeheim freut. Und ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass Elrond im Stillen genauso darüber schmunzelt wie ich. Nur leider kann er das natürlich nicht durchgehen lassen, sondern muss die Übeltäter dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen.

Den Valar sei Dank, ist die Strafarbeitszeit ohne weitere Vorkommnisse vorüber gegangen. Eben hat auch die Schicht für Elrohir geendet, und ich kann mich nun in meine Gemächer zurückziehen und den Abend in aller Ruhe ausklingen lassen. Nach wie vor entschlüpft mir immer wieder ein leises Kichern. Elrond begegnet mir unterwegs und sieht mich leicht missbilligend an, da ich offenbar über den armen Glorfindel lache. Doch im Weitergehen zwinkert er mir dann doch noch kurz zu und lässt erkennen, dass auch er es eigentlich amüsant findet. Wer hätte DAS von eurem alten Herrn gedacht.

_Verliebt_

Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich mich schon gefragt habe, wie viele Mädchenherzen du und dein Bruder wohl brechen werdet. Einige waren es inzwischen und viele werden es noch sein, ehe ihr die eine wahre Liebe finden werdet. Doch nun hat es offenbar auch meinen kleinen Stern erwischt. Seufzend denke ich daran, wie Falarien seit einigen Wochen ganz verliebt von dir schwärmt und vor sich hin träumt, sich nichts sehnsüchtiger wünscht, als dass du sie endlich als Frau sehen würdest und nicht nur als den guten kumpelhaften Freund, den sie seit jeher für dich ist.

Vom ersten Augenblick an, herrschte zwischen dir und meiner Jüngsten eine ganz besondere Faszination. Von Anfang an, warst du regelrecht vernarrt in sie und von klein auf, wickelte Falarien dich um ihre kleinen Fingerchen, wenn sie dich mit ihren großen blauen Kulleraugen ansah. Etwas, was sich bis heute nicht geändert hat. Noch immer kannst du ihr keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Wenn man euch beide so beobachtet, dann habe ich oft den Eindruck, als hätten die Valer auch füreinander bestimmt. Ein Blick genügt und der andere weiß Bescheid. Seit jeher versteht ihr euch ohne Worte. Etwas, das nicht oft bei zwei Lebewesen vorkommt, jedenfalls nicht nach so kurzer Zeit. Immer weißt du, was Falarien denkt und umgekehrt.

Du jedoch siehst in meinem Stern nur die gute Freundin, mit der man Pferde stehlen kann und nicht die herangewachsene Frau, die zu einer wahren Schönheit geworden ist. Deine Augen, bemerken dies stets nur bei anderen Elbinnen, die durch ihr kokettes Verhalten deine Aufmerksamkeit erringen. Mir blutet das Herz, wenn ich jetzt meine Jüngste in ihrer Verliebtheit sehe. Weiß ich doch, dass all ihre Hoffnungen vergebens sein werden und schon jetzt ahne ich, dass ich meinen kleinen Liebling sehr lange werde hoffen und leiden sehen.

Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich meiner Tochter antworten, bzw. raten soll. Heute morgen kam sie zu mir, um mich um Rat zu fragen, wie sie denn deine Aufmerksamkeit erringen und dein Herz erobern könnte. Nur Glorfindels unerwartetes Eintreten, enthob mich für den Moment einer Antwort. Seit dem grübele ich darüber nach. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr und du bist ebenso wie dein Bruder, fast wie ein Sohn für mich. Nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten, als wenn ausgerechnet meine kleine Falarien sich als deine große Liebe erweisen würde. Doch gebe ich mich keinerlei Illusionen hin. Ich bezweifele, dass dies je der Fall sein wird.

Da bin ich nun der oberste Berater eures Adas und doch stehe ich hier irgendwie gerade vor einem für mich unlösbaren Problem. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass mir dies einmal passieren könnte. Ich höre die fröhlich lachenden Stimmen von Falarien und ihrer Schwester, die sich langsam aber sicher meinem Arbeitszimmer nähern. Gleich werden die beiden hier eintreffen und noch immer habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich meiner Jüngsten im Bezug auf dich raten soll.

_Celebríans Weggang _

Ein Bote hat uns die Botschaft gerade überbracht. Der Heilertrakt ist bereits in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Nun stehen euer Ada und ich besorgt auf der Treppe. Bangen Herzens sehen wir euch entgegen, als ihr durch das Tor reitet. Verschlossen und steinern sind eure Gesichter. Ängstlich lasse ich meinen Blick über den Zug gleiten, auf der Suche nach meiner Liebsten. Dort auf einer Trage liegt sie, ich eile an ihre Seite und erschrecke fürchterlich. Wie übel man sie zugerichtet hat. Ihr Atem geht nur noch ganz flach. Eure Naneth sieht nicht viel besser aus. Ein Wunder, dass die beiden überhaupt noch am Leben sind.

Aufs tiefste erschüttert, gibt dein Ada seine Befehle, und die beiden Tragen werden ohne Umschweife in den Heilerbereich gebracht. Du trittst zu mir und drückst mir tröstend den Arm. Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, denn dein Blick verrät, welche schrecklichen Gräueltaten Sìlwen und Celebrían widerfahren sind, was sie über sich ergehen lassen mussten, wie ihr sie gefunden habt. Mit Tränen in den Augen folge ich langsam nach, meine Beine sind wie Blei. Vor dem Behandlungsraum lehne ich mich an die Wand und warte. Meine Beine versagen ihren Dienst, und langsam rutsche ich die Wand hinunter, bis ich auf dem Boden sitze. _‚Warum?'_, geistert es ununterbrochen durch meinen Kopf. _‚Warum?'_, möchte ich am liebsten laut hinaus schreien. Ich möchte weinen... und kann es nicht. Du kniest dich vor mir nieder und berührst mich an den Schultern, um mir ein wenig Trost zugeben. Ich sehe auf und drücke dir dankbar eine Hand. Irgendjemand hat meine Kinder benachrichtigt. Sie lassen sich neben mir auf dem Boden nieder, und meine jüngste Tochter Falarien nimmt mich in die Arme. Endlich... endlich kann ich weinen und meinem Kummer freien Lauf lassen.

Elrohir, Talwen und du, ihr geht rastlos vor dem Krankenzimmer auf und ab. Die Wut auf die Orks spiegelt sich in euren Augen und Bewegungen wieder. Jede Kreatur Saurons, die euch in Zukunft begegnen wird, wird sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein. Ich fühle, dass es euch drängt, sofort aufzubrechen und auf Orkjagd zu gehen. Und ich verspüre den Wunsch in mir mit zu gehen. Jedoch bin ich in erster Linie ein Bücherwurm. Sicher ich kann mit dem Schwert umgehen, doch fehlt mir die Übung und das regelmäßige Training, um meinen Wunsch in die Tat umsetzen zu können. Also werde ich es euch überlassen, auch in meinem Namen Rache zu nehmen.

Euer Ada kommt heraus. Wie müde und grau er aussieht! Alle sehen wir ihn ängstlich an. Was wird er uns jetzt berichten? Konnte er ihr Leben retten, oder sind sie zu Mandos gegangen? Er teilt uns mit, dass sie die körperlichen Verletzungen versorgt haben, aber er weiß nicht, ob die seelischen jemals heilen werden. Das würde erst die Zeit bringen.

Die Wochen vergehen und die äußerlichen Verletzungen verheilen gut, doch erweisen sichdie seelischen Schmerzen als zu groß. Eure Naneth und Sìlwen werden nach Valinor gehen, in der Hoffnung, dort ihren inneren Frieden wiederzufinden. Euer Ada, du, dein Bruder, wie auch Arwen, meine Kinder und ich stehen unten an der Treppe und sehen zu, wie sich der Zug in Bewegung setzt, der unsere Liebsten zu den Grauen Anfurten begleitet. Am liebsten würde ich mitgehen, aber spüre, dass meine Anwesenheit, wie die eures Adas, hier in Mittelerde noch erforderlich sein wird. Das Herz ist mir schwer vor Trauer, Wehmut und Sehnsucht. Aber ich weiß, dass es sein muss. Hier würden Sìlwen und Celebrían an den Ereignissen zerbrechen.

Als der Zug unseren Blicken entschwunden ist, verabschiedet auch ihr euch, um auf Orkjagd zu gehen. Mein Sohn wird euch dabei begleiten. In Gedanken bin ich bei euch, und ich bete zu den Valar, dass ihr gesund von eurer Jagd zurückkehren werdet.

_Orkjagd_

Nach vielen langen Monaten, in denen du, Elrohir und Talwen auf der Jagd nach Orks ward, erreicht mich die Kunde, dass ihr auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal seid. Allerdings enthält diese Kunde auch die Nachricht, dass offenbar einer von euch dreien schwer verletzt ist und ihr von daher nur langsam voran kommt. Wer verletzt ist, geht aus der Meldung nicht hervor. Ich überbringe eurem Ada die Nachricht. Im ersten Moment zeigt sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht, nur um im nächsten Moment von Unruhe und Qual gezeichnet zu sein. Gebeugt steht er am Fenster und sieht auf die Gärten... meint man...doch geht sein Blick ins Leere. Nach Celebrían jetzt vielleicht auch noch eines seiner Kinder zu verlieren... ich glaub, das würde eurem Vater das Herz brechen. Ich stelle mich neben ihn und lege eine Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter...lasse ihn spüren, dass er nicht allein ist...versuche ihm Kraft zu geben, obwohl ich momentan selber jemanden brauchen könnte, der mir Halt gibt, denn genauso gut könnte es auch mein Sohn sein, der verletzt ist. Voller Sorgen und Ängste vergehen für euren Ada und mich die Tage und Nächte bis zu eurer Rückkehr.

Schließlich hat die bange Zeit des Wartens ein Ende und eine vorauseilende Wache kündet eure unmittelbare Ankunft an. Dabei erfahre ich, dass es mein Sohn ist, der bei einem Angriff der Orks schwer verletzt wurde. Für einen Moment vergrabe ich verzweifelt mein Gesicht in meine Hände, dann reiße ich mich am Riemen und begebe mich zu Haupttreppe, um eure Ankunft zu erwarten. Der Soldat hat über einen Diener bereits euren Ada verständigen lassen, der in den Hallen der Heilung bereits alles notwendige veranlasst hat. Nun steht er ernst neben mir und wartet wie ich auf euer Eintreffen. Diesmal ist er es, der mir tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legt.

Endlich...endlich kommt ihr durch das Tor. Müde und abgekämpft sehen du und Elrohir aus. Die Trage mit Talwen hängt zwischen euren Pferden, seines führst du lose am Zügel mit. Ängstlich sehe ich zu meinem Sohn...bei allen Valar, wie sieht er nur aus. Du umreißt kurz, was gesehen ist und dass vermutlich die Pfeilspitzen vergiftet waren. Jedenfalls tobe ein hohes Fieber in Talwens Körper und die Wunden haben sich entzündet. Euer Ada lässt den Verletzten auf dem schnellsten Wege in die Hallen der Heilung bringen, wo bereits weitere Heiler zur Behandlung bereitstehen. Bevor ich Elrond nacheile, legst du tröstend eine Hand auf meine Schulter und siehst mich müde und mit einem...ja, man könnte schon fast sagen... nach Verzeihung bittenden Blick an. Ich kann nur leicht nicken und eile dann eurem Ada und Talwen mit Tränen in den Augen hinterher.

Und wieder stehe ihn nun vor dieser Tür und warte darauf, dass sie sich öffnet und Elrond mit der Nachricht kommt, dass mein Sohn gesunden wird. Und obwohl wir Elben eigentlich nicht frieren, fröstelt es mich momentan.

Irgendwann, nachdem ihr beide euch vom Staub der Reise befreit und frische Kleidung angezogen habt, kommst du zu mir und berichtest mir näheres darüber, was passiert ist. Ihr hattet bereits beschlossen, nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren, als ihr von einigen Orks in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurdet. Ihr kamt in arge Bedrängnis und wärt vermutlich getötet worden, wenn nicht zufällig eine Gruppe Waldläufer in der Nähe gewesen wäre, die euch zu Hilfe eilte. Nach einer kurzen Rast, in der ihr zusammen mit den Menschen die Wunden Talwens versorgtet, seid ihr sofort auf direkten Weg nach Imladris aufgebrochen. Zur Sicherheit haben euch die Waldläufer bis an die Grenzen Bruchtals begleitet und sich erst dort von euch getrennt, da sie euch nun auf sicherem Boden wussten.

Du bist gerade mit deinem Bericht fertig, als sich die Tür öffnet und ich meinen Sohn sehen darf. Dein Ada hat alles versucht, die Wunden versorgt und ausgewaschen, doch werden erst die nächsten Stunden zeigen, ob auch das Pfeilgift besiegt werden konnte.

Obwohl du, wie auch dein Ada mich drängen, in meine Gemächer zu gehen, da man momentan eh nur abwarten kann, bestehe ich drauf, bei Talwen zu bleiben und zusammen mit Elrond über ihn zu wachen. Schließlich gebt ihr beide nach und ich ziehe mir einen Sessel an das Bett, in den ich mich dann setze. Irgendwann in der Nacht, fordern Sorge und Erschöpfung dann doch ihren Tribut und ich schlafe im Sessel ein. Offenbar hat Elrond mich irgendwann zugedeckt, denn am nächsten Vormittag wache ich in eine Decke gewickelt auf. Nach einem ersten Augenblick der Orientierung, geht mein sorgenvoller Blick sofort zu meinem Sohn. Irgendwie wirkt er ruhiger, sein Gesicht sieht nicht mehr so gequält und fiebrig aus. Auch geht sein Atem wieder etwas gleichmäßiger. Ein Blick in Elronds Augen sagt mir, dass Talwen über den Berg ist und sich nun in einem tiefen Heilschlaf befindet. Erleichterung steht mir ins Gesicht geschrieben, als ich mich im Sessel zurück lehne. Zwar wird es noch einige Tage dauern, bis mein Ältester die Hallen der Heilung wird verlassen können, doch zählt momentan nur einzig und allein die Tatsache, dass er überlebt hat und wieder vollkommen gesunden wird.

* * *

Viele Orks und andere Schurken habt ihr in all den Jahrhunderten erledigt. Wie bereits damals erahnt, sind aus dir und deinem Bruder große und, vor allem auch, gefürchtete Krieger geworden. Der Schatten Mordors ist wieder aufgezogen, und nun kämpft ihr beide erfolgreich an Aragorns Seite. Obwohl eine unermessliche Übermacht euch gegenüber steht, schlagt ihr die letzte Schlacht doch erfolgreich, und durch die Vernichtung des Ringes im Schicksalsberg ist das Böse gebannt. Ob es für immer verbannt sein wird, wird erst die ferne Zukunft zeigen. Bis dahin allerdings werden die Elben Mittelerde bereits für immer verlassen haben. Jetzt jedoch ist erst mal eine Zeit des Friedens angebrochen. 

Heute findet die Krönung Aragorns statt und mit einem lachenden und weinenden Auge betrachtet ihr eure Schwester. Aragorn zuliebe hat sie auf ihre Unsterblichkeit verzichtet. Letztendlich hat euer Ada doch einer Verbindung zwischen ihr und König Elessar zugestimmt.

Eurer Vater hat sich entschlossen, mit anderen Elben Mittelerde zu verlassen und in den Westen zu segeln. Sein Werk hier ist getan, und nun sehnt er sich nach eurer Naneth. Auch ich sehne mich nach Sìlwen, aber noch ist meine Zeit nicht gekommen. Auch ihr bleibt noch hier in Mittelerde, ebenso wie meine Kinder. Euch zieht es noch nicht in den Westen, euch locken noch die hiesigen Abenteuer. Aber eines Tages, nach dem Tod König Elessars, werden auch wir Mittelerde den Rücken kehren und unseren Liebsten und Freunden, die bereits vorausgegangen sind, nach Valinor folgen.

tbc...

**Ari:** Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review. Ja, so ein Sonnenscheinbild tut mal ganz gut in einer Welt wie unsere, wo man immer wieder von Kriegen hier und Katastrophen etc. dort hört und liest. Hmmm...und was dein Wunsch nach einer längeren Geschichte angeht...mal sehen, was haben wir denn da... ::wühlt, Stapel von A nach B räumt:: ...ah, hier ist es ja... ::einen riesen Dokument raus zieht:: ...nun ja, ich bin da an was dran...schaun wir mal, wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis ich es soweit fertig habe, dass ich dir diesen Wunsch erfüllen kann ::gg::.


	4. Chapter 4

Lange hat es gedauert seit Beginn dieser kleinen Geschichte doch hier nun kommen die letzten Gedanken Erestors über die Zwillinge und seine eigenen Sprösslinge.

* * *

Erestors Gedanken

von: Fireth

Disclaimer:

Alles gehört Tolkien und seinen Erben... und leider gehöre ich nicht zu ihnen ::seufz::

* * *

Erestors Gedanken

4. Kapitel

**_Reise nach Valinor_**

Das Schiff, das Legolas nach Círdans Plänen hat bauen lassen, ist fertig. Morgen geht es an Bord, und in Richtung Valinor werden nun die letzten Elben Mittelerde verlassen. Auch du wirst mit deinem Bruder an Bord des Schiffes gehen. Nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges hatte ich eurem Ada versprochen, noch so lange hier in Mittelerde zu bleiben, bis König Elessar sterben würde, und dann zusammen mit euch nach Valinor zu segeln. Talven, Silolwen und Falarien werden uns ebenfalls begleiten.

Wir sind an die hundert Elben, die Mittelerde für immer verlassen und die Länder endgültig der Menschheit überlassen. Wie viele andere auch überkommt mich ein wenig leise Schwermut. Wird man sich in einigen Jahrhunderten oder Jahrtausenden noch an uns erinnern, oder werden wir in Vergessenheit geraten? Wird überhaupt noch jemand wissen, dass es uns einst hier gegeben hat? Auf der einen Seite freue ich mich, nach Valinor zu gehen, aber auf der anderen Seite mischt sich auch ein wenig Traurigkeit hinein, denn schließlich war Mittelerde Jahrtausende lang unsere Heimat, unser Zuhause. Doch es dauert nicht lange, und die Vorfreude auf Valinor und die bereits vorausgegangenen Familienangehörigen und Freunde nimmt mich in Besitz.

Wie es wohl Sílwen in der langen Zeit der Trennung ergangen sein mag? Einst ging sie zusammen mit Celebrían in den Westen. Sonst wäre sie, genau wie eure Naneth, an den schrecklichen Erlebnissen zerbrochen. Ob sie ihren inneren Frieden wiedergefunden hat? Werden wir wieder Seite an Seite glücklich miteinander leben? Gedanken, die mich bewegen, während ich noch immer zu den fernen Ufern sehe, die mehr und mehr meinem Blick entschwinden und schließlich gar nicht mehr zu sehen sind. Meine Kinder stehen an meiner Seite und werfen ebenfalls einen Blick auf die sich entfernende Küste. Talven legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückt diese leicht, so als würde er ahnen, welche Gedanken mich bewegen.

Zusammen mit meinen Kindern beziehe ich schließlich unsere Quartiere. Deines und das von Elrohir liegen den unseren genau gegenüber. Oft sitzen wir abends bei einem Glas Wein zusammen, erzählen Geschichten und schwelgen ein wenig in der Erinnerung.

Ich bemerke dabei immer wieder, wie dein Blick nachdenklich an Falarien hängen bleibt, so, als würdest du zum ersten Mal bemerken, dass aus dem kleinen Mädchen eine wunderschöne Frau geworden ist. Doch nun sieht es allerdings so aus, als würde sie nach all den langen Jahren vergeblichen Hoffens auf dich, Elladan, ihr Herz einem anderen zuwenden. Sie hoffte immer, du würdest sie eines Tages bemerken, aber immer hattest du nur Augen für andere Elbinnen. Wie sehr litt meine kleine Blume darunter, und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Obwohl sie eine Schönheit ist, sahst du in ihr nie die Frau, sondern immer nur den liebevollen Kumpel und das kleine Mädchen, das sie schon immer für dich war. Wie freue ich mich jetzt für Falarien, dass auch sie vielleicht endlich ihr Glück, wenn auch nicht an deiner Seite, finden wird. Zumindest sieht es so aus, als würde sie an einem der anderen Elben auf diesem Schiff Interesse zeigen. Oft sehe ich meine Jüngste sich mit einem jungen Elben unterhalten, scherzen und lachen. Inwieweit es sich hier um mehr als nur Freundschaft handelt, vermag ich noch nicht zu erkennen. Der Blick ist noch verschleiert und mein kleiner Stern plaudert noch ziemlich allgemein darüber.

Doch jetzt, wo Falarien für dich verloren scheint, hast du auf einmal nur noch Augen für sie, suchst ihren Blick, redest mit ihr, versuchst ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Obwohl viele andere hübsche Elbinnen mit an Bord sind, die alles für deine Gunst geben würden, weichst du nicht mehr von der Seite meiner jüngsten Tochter. Ich sehe das Ganze mit den zwiespältigen Gefühlen eines besorgten Vaters. Ist sie nur eine von vielen, eine weitere flüchtige Liebschaft für dich? Oder gehen deine Gefühle diesmal tiefer und sind ernst gemeint? Einerseits würde ich es meinem kleinen Liebling gönnen, doch noch an der Seite ihrer großen Liebe glücklich zu werden, aber andererseits habe ich auch Angst, dass sie bitter enttäuscht werden könnte. Doch ich beschließe, erst einmal abzuwarten, ob undwie sich die Sache weiter entwickeln wird.

Das Meer ist heute stürmisch, so dass wir alle gezwungen sind unter Deck zu bleiben. Meine Töchter leisten mir Gesellschaft, während Talven sich zu dir und Elrohir verzogen hat. Ich bin gerade in ein Buch vertieft, als ich plötzlich ein Gespräch von Frau zu Frau zwischen Silolwen und Falarien mitbekomme. Ich will mich gerade wieder auf meine Lektüre konzentrieren, als ich höre wie dein Name fällt. Nun sind meine Ohren doch gespitzt, auch wenn ich nach außen hin so tue, als wäre ich noch immer in das Buch vertieft. Offenbar hat sich die Sache mit Falariens Verehrer zerschlagen, ehe sie richtig begonnen hatte, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe. All die Jahre seid ihr gute Freunde gewesen und so warst du auch in dieser Situation als Freund an ihrer Seite. Hast sie getröstet und ihr eine Schulter zum Anlehnen gegeben. Doch scheint sich dabei zwischen euch etwas verändert zu haben, so als würdest du für meine Jüngste inzwischen mehr als nur Freundschaft empfinden. Mein kleiner Stern ist sich nun unsicher, ob sie sich aufgrund ihrer Liebe zu dir Elladan nicht etwas einbildet, nicht einen Wunschtraum vor ihren Augen sieht. Ich kann sie verstehen, kenne ich doch ihre Gefühle für dich, ebenso wie ihre Schwester, welche sie nun um Rat bittet, da sie nicht weiß, wie sie sich am besten verhalten soll. Silolwen rät ihr abzuwarten und zu sehen, wie es sich weiter entwickelt, auch wenn es schwer fällt und dann der Stimme ihres Herzens zu folgen.

Ich sehe erstaunt auf, als es an der Tür klopft und auf mein ‚Herein' du zögernd, ja fast schüchtern eintrittst. Offenbar sind deine Gefühle diesmal wirklich ernst gemeint, denn du stehst vor mir und hast mir gerade äußerst nervös stammelnd deine Liebe zu Falarien gestanden. Nun bittest du mich um Erlaubnis, ihr den Hof machen und um sie werben zu dürfen. Du möchtest ihr Herz für dich gewinnen. Ich höre dir zu und sehe dich dann sehr lange nachdenklich an. Sehe forschend in deine Augen und in deine Seele. Mit klopfenden Herzen wartest du nun auf meine Antwort. Ich muss innerlich leise schmunzeln, wenn ich dich so nervös vor mir stehen sehe. So kennt man dich gar nicht. Du bist wirklich in meinen Sonnenschein verliebt. Für mich ist das der beste Beweis, den du mir geben kannst. Schließlich nicke ich und gebe dir die Erlaubnis. Erleichterung ist dir ins Gesicht geschrieben, als du meine Antwort hörst, und glücklich verlässt du mein Gemach, um nach Falarien zu suchen. Versuche nur dein Glück, Elladan. Vielleicht kannst du sie überzeugen, dass ihr Jahrhunderte langes Warten doch nicht vergebens war und sie sich nicht in dem geirrt hat, was sie bereits in deinen Augen und deinem Verhalten zu lesen meinte.

Wie lieblich sie errötet, wenn du sie ansiehst oder mit ihr sprichst. Wie verlegen mein kleiner Liebling den Blick senkt, wenn sie einen Brief oder ein Gedicht von dir findet und ich es bemerke. Wie aufgeregt sie ist, wenn sich von mir verabschiedet, um sich mit dir zu treffen. Ihre Augen leuchten vor Glück, deine Liebe lässt sie regelrecht aufblühen.

Nun, offenbar hast auch du dein Glück bei ihr gefunden, Elladan. In deinen Augen liegt ein bisher nie gekannter Schimmer. Ja, du hast deine wahre Liebe gefunden. Es hat zwar lange gedauert, bis du es erkannt hast, und viele Herzen hast du bis dahin mit deinem unwiderstehlichen Charme gebrochen, aber nun hast du sie gefunden. Schon damals als kleines Baby bei unserem Picknick, gelang es ihr mühelos, dich in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Erinnerst du dich noch? Am liebsten hättest du sie gar nicht mehr hergeben und doch hat es noch Hunderte von Jahren gedauert, bis du erkannt hast, was dein Herz damals tief drinnen womöglich schon erahnte. In dieser Beziehung war dein Bruder Elrohir etwas schneller. Schon länger sind er und meine ältere Tochter Silolwen ein Paar. Sie haben bereits in Bruchtal ihre Liebe zueinander entdeckt und sie erst nach einer Zeit längeren Geheimhaltens kurz vor unserer Abreise offenbart. Wie froh und glücklich bin ich, meinem Gefühl vertraut und dir die Erlaubnis zum Umwerben erteilt zu haben.

Alle Vorbereitungen für die heutige Verlobungsfeier sind in den letzten Zügen. Zwei sehr glückliche Brautpaare wird es heute auf dem Schiff zu feiern geben. Nicht nur Elrohir und Silolwen wollen sich verloben, nein, auch du und mein kleiner Stern Falarien werden ihre Verlobung bekannt geben. Sobald wir Valinor erreichen, soll die Doppelhochzeit stattfinden. Ich warne dich, Elladan, deine Braut wird dich nur so um ihre kleinen süßen Finger wickeln, wenn sie es nicht schon längst tut. Auch ich ließ mich immer einwickeln und tu es auch heute noch. Man kann gar nicht anders, wenn sie einen aus ihren blauen Augen so unschuldig ansieht. Findest du nicht auch?

Nach dem Abendessen kam der große Augenblick, und ich durfte die freudige Mitteilung machen. Es gab Hochrufe, aber auch Erstaunen. Erstaunen darüber, dass auch du dich bindest, und damit bei den anderen hübschen Elbinnen lange Gesichter. Eine jede hatte sich wohl im Geheimen Hoffnungen gemacht, du könntest sie erwählen. Schmunzelnd beobachte ich die Szenerie. Doch obwohl im ersten Moment enttäuscht, gönnen euch die Damen euer Glück.

Nun gibt es zwei glückliche Paare, die die Glück- und Segenswünsche entgegennehmen. Ich stehe daneben und freue mich für euch. Auch Talven ist stolz an meiner Seite und freut sich über das Glück seiner jüngeren Schwestern. Freut sich darüber, dass seine beiden besten Freunde bald zur Familie gehören werden. Mal sehen, wessen Herz wohl er eines Tages in Valinor erobern wird. Denn unsere Reise neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu. Nicht mehr lange und wir werden am Ziel unserer Träume sein. Werden lang vermisste Familienmitglieder, Partner und Freunde wiedersehen. Was werden wohl eure Eltern sagen? Ich freue mich schon jetzt auf ihre überraschten Gesichter, und schon wieder muss ich leise lächeln. Auch freue ich mich auf Sílwen, meine große Liebe, und Sehnsucht macht sich in meinem Herzen breit.

**_Ankunft in Valinor_**

Alle sind wir an Deck und stehen an der Reling. Voller Erwartung und Vorfreude sehen wir zu dem nun immer schneller näher kommenden Strand. Wer wird da sein und uns abholen? Wie ist es den Vorausgegangenen in der Zwischenzeit ergangen? Fragen über Fragen stürmen auf einen jeden von uns ein.

Auch du und dein Bruder stehen bei mir, und gespannt suchen eure Augen das Ufer ab, ob ihr eure Eltern schon erkennen könnt. Da, seht ihr? Dort, ganz nah am Bootssteg stehen sie. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelt sich Hoffnung, aber auch Angst wieder. Angst, dass ihr vielleicht auf diesem letzten Schiff nicht sein könntet, dass ihr das gleiche Schicksal wie Arwen gewählt haben könntet. Da, jetzt haben sie mich erkannt und winken mir zu. Im nächsten Moment haben sie auch euch entdeckt, und helle Freude und Erleichterung lassen ihre Gesichter erstrahlen. Soweit ich von hier erkennen kann, bricht eure Naneth in Freudentränen aus, denn zwei ihrer Kinder sind zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Dass ihr auch noch zwei Schwiegertöchter mitbringt, wird ihr mit der Zeit den Verlust Arwens sicher leichter machen.

Endlich legt das Schiff an, und die Brücke wird hinab gelassen. Viel zu lange dauerten die letzten Minuten, doch nun können wir endlich von Bord gehen und unsere Familien und Freunde wieder in die Arme schließen. Nur meine Liebste sehe ich nicht. Traurigkeit überschattet mein Herz. Da löst sich aus dem Schatten eines Baumes eine schlanke Gestalt und kommt auch mich zu... Sílwen... sie sieht glücklich und zufrieden aus. Lange sehen wir uns in die Augen, und als sie mich in die Arme nimmt, kann ich mein Glück gar nicht fassen, und Tränen laufen mir übers Gesicht. Auch meine Kinder begrüßen ihre Naneth und schließen sie in die Arme. Glücklich darüber, dass wir nun endlich wieder vereint sind und uns nichts mehr trennen kann.

Du und dein Bruder gehen erst mal allein zu euren Eltern, um diese zu begrüßen. Groß ist die Freude und Celebrían möchte euch am liebsten gar nicht mehr aus ihrer Umarmung lassen. Eure Naneth hat hier offenbar wirklich ihren inneren Frieden wiedergefunden, denn sie sieht wie früher aus, ist genauso fröhlich und glücklich wie damals.

Langsam komme ich mit Sílwen und meinen... nein, unseren... Kindern nach und bleibe mit ihnen in einiger Entfernung stehen. Du löst dich aus der Umarmung deiner Naneth und kommst mit Elrohir zu uns. Sanft ergreift ihr die Hände eurer Liebsten und stellt sie glücklich und voller Stolz euren Eltern vor. Elrond sieht mich fragend an und ich bestätige lächelnd, dass du und dein Bruder in meinen beiden Schönheiten euer Glück gefunden habt. Auch meine Frau sieht über alle Maßen überrascht aus.

Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist. Einige Zeit nun sind wir schon hier in Valinor. Nur wenige Wochen nach unserer Ankunft feierten wir eure Hochzeit. Es war ein großartiges Fest, dass zwei Paare hochleben ließ. Nun stehe ich hier und halte meinen ersten Enkel im Arm. Du selber bist zu meinem kleinen Stern zurück gegangen, um zusammen mit deinem Ada, dem Geschwisterchen auf die Welt zu helfen. Ja, auch du kommst in den Genuss Zwillinge groß ziehen zu dürfen

Ich denke für einen Moment an damals zurück, als ich dich das erste Mal in den Armen hielt, und welche Gedanken mich bewegten. Ich blicke auf deinen kleinen Sohn herab und sehe in seinen Augen genau den gleichen Schalk blitzen, der damals auch in deinen Augen war. Der Kleine ist dein absolutes Ebenbild. Auch er wird mit seinem Charme jeden sofort erobern und so manches Herz brechen. Mit welchen Taten und Fähigkeiten er uns hier in Valinor überraschen wird, wird die Zukunft zeigen. Denn auch in ihm schlummert ein ebenso großes Potential, wie einst in dir und Elrohir. Allerdings dürfte sein Leben und das seines Geschwisterchens wesentlich friedlicher verlaufen, als es das eure war.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass du nun all das, was wir mit dir und deinem Bruder durchmachen mussten, selber erleben wirst, muss ich lächeln. Elrohir wird es keinen Deut besser ergehen. Er und Silolwen erwarten in einigen Monaten ebenfalls ihr erstes Kind und werden mich damit ein zweites Mal zum Großada machen. Statt euch zu erziehen, kann ich nun meine Enkel verziehen. Bei diesem Gedanken muss ich noch mehr grinsen und ich ahne, nein weiß, dass dein Ada ähnliche Gedanken hegen dürfte. .

Genauso wie einst dein Ada Elrond stehst du stolz und mit vor Glück strahlenden Augen vor mir, nun ein kleines Mädchen auf deinen Armen haltend. Wie sehr du dich verändert hast. Die Liebe zu meinem kleinen Stern Falarien und die Vaterschaft haben dich reifen lassen. Und so schließt sich nun der Kreis. Denn wenn ich deinen kleinen Sohn betrachte, kommen mir die gleichen Gedanken wieder in den Sinn, die ich einst bei dir hatte, Elladan.

Ende.

_**Anmerkung:** Nach Ende des Ringkriegs blieben die Zwillinge zusammen mit ihren Großada Celeborn in Mittelerde. Ob sie letztendlich ebenso wie Arwen die Sterblichkeit wählten oder nicht doch noch eines Tages nach Valinor gingen, ist nicht wirklich hundertprozentig bekannt. Von daher habe ich mich in meiner Geschichte dazu entschlossen, die beiden nach Valinor gehen zu lassen._

**Ari:**Ja, zum Glück waren die Jungs hier auf Arbeit in der Lage, die ganzen Daten auf eine externe Festplatte zu ziehen...Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das Ende meiner kleinen Geschichte.


End file.
